Crimson War
by LovelyKittyFication
Summary: After the planet of Venus had dropped a deady missile on Earth, all human life was gone turning every human being into a vampire. The only resolve was to marry off the Venus princess to the original prince of Earth, Kunzite.  But all does not end well.


**A/N:**

**Hi I'm back with something new, it's been ages since I last wrote something. I'm on hiatus right now, though I have an idea planned out for the Venus/ Kunzite paring. I hope you like it! This is the prologue and this story is going to be quite darker so I might change the rating. With that said, with high hopes (and crossed fingers) I hope I get some reviews. Sorry for any mistakes and lets end my blabber. **

**Just a short note, this story takes place in the Silver Millenuim, but technology _does_ exist such as computers, screen monitors ect. The reason being because well come on, how can Prince Endymion visit Serenity all up from the earth to the moon? Walk there? Also all the senshi's are in their early twenties are done their duty of being gurdians and now are doing their duty as princesses. All the beings on earth are vampires. Yes, yes, before you roll you eyes, I had this idea in my head BEFORE any sort of vampire media came into a trend. Finally, all the generals are also princes in their native parts of the earth along with Endymion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Rose <strong>

* * *

><p>It was said to be a damnation for what happened to the poor creatures of earth. They were once beautiful, fleshed human beings that laughed endlessly, cried relentlessy, and dreamed hopelessly like love sick fools. That was the time of the golden age, where peace was the sovereign law. However during the reign of prosperity, the Earthlings were all happy and joyful to whatever the planets had done for them in care as they were the baby of the universe, but they did not agree on one thing.<p>

As much as the moon and the league of planets took care of earth, gave them substantial needs, the moon had wanted Earth to become as one. The Moon king had wanted Earth to become apart of his command and pledge their alligence to him. The Earth people did not feel the same as they were able to take their faith in their own planet and did not trust the King as much for they did not know him well. The Earth people very well understood that they would be a pawn used against other galaxies who would attack the Moon should they pledge under the King's sovereignty. They kindly refused, but at the end it all became a war.

Earthlings and soldiers from every single planet attacked. It was no bet on who would win, since the Moonlings always had back up. Still the Earthlings protested fighting with all their might and gained stronger over the years. Atlast the war had ended, but not with bare arms. A deadly fuel had been blasted inside all of Earth. Soon every Earthling became mutated growing long fangs and having red eyes. They grew sharp nails and started hating the sunlight. These beings also became immortal. Realizing what they had done, it was too late. The Moonlings and the other planets retreated back leaving the creatures of Earth to suffer.

Despite this, it was not the Moon the Earthlings hated the most; instead it was their twin planet, Venus. Venus was said to be the planet of love and to be the most cherished. However, the Earthlings found that hard to believe since Venus's military was the damnable one to drop the missile into the earth ending all human life. The king of Venus, who was the leader of the league of planets, arranged the idea to happen believing for what he'd done was right though he did not know the outcome of his mistake. It was too late to apologize as the Earthlings isolated themselves from the planets and only considered themselves as the only living beings for centuries.

The Moon feared if they would plot against them and so they determined a plan throughout time. They did not know that their plan was known all along by the Earth. Since the king of Venus had caused the mutation on Earth, everyone concluded that in order to set a healthy alliance, the princess of Venus was set to be married off the the prince of the Middle East. The prince's blood belonging to the original king of earth during that time of war. However since his mutation had gotten worse, he had passed his crown to his closet friend, King Endymion II who's later son, prince Endymion would become the next King. The old king and his young, but charismatic prince were now the head leaders of Earth's military.

The wedding was planned to be set out in a couple of months, but due to King Venus's death, the wedding was going to take place in one week. Aphrdoite, the queen goddess of love and beauty had no choice in this matter as she had to give her most loved one away. All she could do was bit her lip to stop herself from crying drastically.

While Venus greived, the Earth cheered for atlast they would have their hand in vengence. What fools these beings were. With the marriage of Aphrodite's daughter, the Earth would gain wealth, infinite resources and a hostage for their predicted battle with their hopes of ruling the other kingdoms.

The thought of ruling seeing the disgusting, irritable creatures dead on the floor felt so good, he could taste their blood. Kunzite who had been alive in the Earth since the war was handsome, but was not charming to those around him. He did not care for anyone except for his family and close friends. He was often fantasized by many women and loved by so many, however all the use he had for them was to satisfy his lust. The only obligation he had was to get revenge for what the Moon and Venus had done. Venus. The night of all the chaos, all the destuction that went on many years ago still ran through his veins as if it had only happened yesterday. People dying and then turning into some creature that he had never seen in his life. Before he knew it, his small hands started to grow claws as he inhailed the poison inside of him. His eyes went blood red and soon he desired taste for iron. That cursed night always had left him in nightmares.

He hated it. But soon enough revenge would come and things would turn back to how they where since there was no end to this curse. And as for the princess of Venus, he let out a devilish smirk.

"Come here princess, look what you'll prince charming will do to destory all hopes of your happiness and only bring in the joy of seeing you and your people suffer."

He paused once a woman stepped inside of his room, a goregous looking woman who could have took any man's breath away. Her long hair tangled as she had wearing nothing, but a robe covering her nudity. Kunzite stood up without saying a word as he started walking towards her. Pushing her roughly onto the bed, he let his lips find his way to her cheeks, to her mouth and then to her neck where he bit his fangs deep in drinking the sweet sap inside while the woman moaned in pleasure.

Ah, yes wait till the princess had gotten a load of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**Whew! That took a long time to write. Anyways I hoped it wasn't confusing since I confused myself while writing this, but at the end I got it all planned out. So do you like this Kunzite? I am planning to make him a little ooc, as in making him more vengeful. Anyways until next time!**


End file.
